


天生牙 18

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei





	天生牙 18

覆满锈迹的爆碎牙实力大不如前，杀生丸花了些功夫才清理掉源源不断挡在树干前的诸多藤触。

最后一击雷鸣将树干撕出一个巨大的裂口，令人遗憾的是，里面空无一物。

犬夜叉再度暴起的时候，眼里属于妖血的那份野性中夹杂了一层深刻的阴翳。杀生丸仰头看向压制住自己的半妖，那双少说百来年都平静无波的眸子里也涌起了些许愤怒，但却无可奈何了。他先前就已被吸取无数妖力，在为最后一击压上了全部赌注之后，根本无法和犬夜叉那股子被结界加持的莽劲儿抗衡。半妖按住他亲吻上去，像他们每一次接吻时那样，用尖利的牙齿在唇上肆虐啃咬。

经历过一次意识主权的挣扎之后犬夜叉不再像一只纯粹的猛兽，他似乎有了自己的意志和欲望，又似乎仍在结界的控制之下。但无论如何杀生丸此刻都没心情与他纠缠。

大妖撕扯着贴在自己身上的脑袋粗鲁地把弟弟扳向一边，以往两人巨大的实力差距让杀生丸对自己专横的做法十分习以为常。

其实自打两人久别重逢以来，相处中大妖对弟弟一直或多或少维持着有别于以往的纵容。从日常拌嘴时的出言不逊到做爱时故意找自尊的小动作，即使心知肚明，他也都一一默许了。 

或许是日渐强大的实力让杀生丸愈发不屑于计较这些微末的得失，又或许是无数孤寂的年月里大妖怪也对唯一的血亲多少产生了点惺惺相惜的念头。

但无论如何，这些纵容自始至终都伴随着一个绝对的底线，犬夜叉任何看似出格的事，说到底都是在顺遂他意的前提之下进行的。

所以当半妖非但没受他左右，反倒不悦地呼噜一声，捏住他的手腕，徘徊在脖颈的牙齿也威胁般浅浅刺入皮肉的时候，杀生丸真切产生了危及尊严的愤怒。

他偏过头让利齿避开要害，屈膝猛顶半妖的腹部。

战斗中沉稳持重的大妖，在某些的时候完全有着截然相反的偏执。

杀生丸没在乎对方吃痛的神色，接连又是几拳挥去。和之前做爱时的过家家不同，这次他使出了十足的力道，若非有妖藤掣肘和结界的扶持，硬吃下几拳的犬夜叉恐怕很难再爬得起来。

钻心的痛楚泛起，犬夜叉半跪在地上，捂着肚子吐了几口酸水，但显在脸上的表情却好像更兴奋了。通红的双目直勾勾盯着明明身处劣势，神色却越发居高临下起来的兄长，狂放地咧嘴笑了一声，弓起身子猛扑上去。杀生丸也没闪躲，就着半妖靠近的趋势，将毒爪刺入他的身体。

因为妖力的衰弱，那毒的作用不大，但仍旧在犬夜叉肩头留下了一道深可见骨的伤势，止不住的血流将宽松的大袖浸得几乎贴住手臂。

半妖低伏的全身都在微微颤抖，眼里已是掩不住的狂热和嗜血。

杀生丸还是没有太多的表情，但四周低沉的气压，昭示着大妖心下的愤怒正如何翻涌。

交火的瞬息之间，谁都没有选择防御，他们似乎早已在疯狂厮杀里沦为两只猛兽，不管不顾地将柔软的要害完全暴露出来，然后用利爪或犬齿凶狠地刺入对方的身体。

……

血的腥臭味布满了结界混浊的空气。杀生丸抽动了一下被藤蔓束缚住的双手，粗喘一声，啐掉嘴里半妖的血水。犬夜叉喉间发出几声威胁低鸣，毫不在意身上的痛楚，反手一拳打在兄长的脸上。

长藤逐渐从方才的重创中活泛了过来，修补掉主干的空洞后一窝蜂拥住大妖的身体。他的铁甲和衣物早在撕咬中被半妖扯得粉碎，向来直顺的长发凌乱揉在一起，看上去狼狈极了。

犬夜叉将吻落在兄长的耳后，满意地舔掉了对方脸上干涸的血迹。

受制于人的耻辱感在杀生丸心底蔓延，但四周紧缚的藤蔓不允许他做出太多反抗。半妖凑上去用鼻尖亲昵地触碰他的兄长，整个人将对方拥住，继续那个先前被打断的深吻。

他伸手抚摸那两颗粉嫩的乳头，食髓知味的地方被一番亵玩之后很轻易便挺立起来。犬夜叉感到一阵雀跃，用指甲戳了戳嫩红的开缝处，紧贴臂弯的身体明显僵直了一下。杀生丸本能弓起背部，但妖化后犬夜叉控制欲意外的强，察觉到有些反抗的力量后，立刻掐着腰强迫他安分下来，然后极其不满地在兄长紧实屁股上拍打了一下。

大妖眼里露出明显的怒意，但这样颇具威胁的神情反倒激得犬夜叉来劲。停在乳尖上的手故意狠狠掐了一把，后来干脆低头将的乳珠含进嘴里吸允了两下。

密布的快感随着半妖在两边乳头上掐捻和齿咬潮涌般淹没了大妖，很快连身体都泛起不正常的粉色，妖爪更是用力蜷起，将紧缚双手的藤蔓也融化了几根。但比起敌人的刻意凌辱，更令杀生丸无力又恼火的是，以往数次做爱的习惯，让他即使明知身在不怎么如意的处境当中，身体仍旧不受控制地产生了反应。

新的藤蔓很快补上缺口，犬夜叉松开原有的桎梏，整个人塌上大妖怪后背将他压住，强迫对方以兽类交媾时那种雌伏的姿态趴卧在自己身下。

温热的唇齿贴着脊线的一路向下，过分的屈辱让杀生丸变得敏感极了，连每一次呼吸，打在皮肤上温热的气体都能使他产生一阵轻微的战栗。

半妖张嘴含住他发红耳垂，舌头湿漉漉的触感贴着敏感的皮肤挪动。杀生丸本能想要避开，耳廓却被尖尖的犬齿咬住，随即两个不重的巴掌落在臀侧，肉体的啪啪击打声，让大妖怪下意识将牙关咬得轻微作响。

但犬夜叉哪感受得到兄长压抑的愤怒，在妖物的暗示下，所有的个人意识仅剩下对一切原始的欲望。杀生丸隐忍不发的模样激得他更加亢奋，得意地发出一声模糊不清的喉音，掰开眼前的两瓣臀肉，将自己高亢的欲望挺身埋进。

在情欲中早已半湿的穴口没费太大力就接纳了半妖。杀生丸跪趴在他身下，银白的长发贴着脸颊垂落到地上，除了偶尔能听到几声粗重的喘息之外，再没有一点声音。

这股沉默让犬夜叉感到没来由的烦躁，五指插入发间强迫对方将头高高仰起。后弯的姿势使得杀生丸被迫前挺胸膛，一次次抽插间，先前被玩弄到有些发肿的乳头狠狠摩擦到身下粗糙的木头，又痛又痒刺激着杀生丸的身体，连带后面穴口也忍不住瑟缩了几下。有力的吸绞让犬夜叉有一瞬间飘然，舒爽的快感让他心满意足，低头舔了舔兄长背部两个性感的骨包，随即扯着他的头发加速抽动起来。

杀生丸的身体一直维持着异常紧张的状态，顶撞中稍微擦过敏感处就足以让他陷入一波迷乱的快感。

犬夜叉就着下体相连的姿势将人翻过身来，阴茎在逼仄的穴口里转动的时候，便听到一声压得极低的呻吟。身体的背叛让杀生丸感到徒然，任凭大妖将牙床咬得发疼，也不能阻止弟弟的驰骋。犬夜叉拍了拍他身上绷紧的肌肉，用手指撬开两扇紧合的利齿，将红嫩的舌头拉出来玩弄。

杀生丸脸红的过分，不知是否和结界里格外污浊的空气有关，杀生丸的身体越发敏感，仅仅是手指在口腔内各处摩挲就能挑起一阵欲火。后穴又湿又软贴着半妖蠕动，原本只是微微硬挺的性器早已经来来回回的操干中彻底耸立起来，因主人被紧缚的双手，涨得通红却也只能随着两人起伏孤零零晃动，无法得到任何抒解。

他抽回手按住大妖胸前两个又红又肿的乳珠上搓磨，沾着唾液的指腹碰到肿胀充血的乳点的时候，大妖身体顿时僵直，内壁几乎是瞬间将他吸紧。这反应让犬夜叉十分得意，尽管此时杀生丸面上仅仅只是皱了一下眉头。

很快，肉体腐蚀的剧痛将犬夜叉意识从浑浑噩噩的快感中拔起，不可置信地看着眼前刺入自己胸膛的妖爪。杀生丸冷眼抽回手，五指间浸满殷红的鲜血，气味和半妖本人一样讨人嫌弃。

犬夜叉低伏躯体，将全身的重量都死死压在杀生丸身上，哼哧哼哧喘着粗气。他胸前的伤口还滴答向下落着血滴子，脊背却兴奋地发抖。藤蔓三三两两聚来，被暴怒的大妖撕碎。两人扭打着翻滚到地上，扼住脖颈，撕咬肉体，身体却仍然紧密相连在一起。

纠缠之间，灼热的痛楚从杀生丸的后背上烧起，妖力的亏欠让他对疼痛成倍敏感，几乎瞬间因刺激弹起了身体。插在后穴的肉棒一下子整根没入，半妖干脆顺势按住兄长的肩膀猛地向上挺身。杀生丸被他一干到底，内里随着每次操干一阵一阵地收缩，整个身体都在后穴带来的激爽中不住颤抖。

刚才还发狠的大妖被他几下顶得全无力气，丝藤再次趁虚而入，为了防止事故重演，一小撮藤蔓攀着身体缠住了杀生丸的脖子。

这幅场面让一股凌虐的快感顿时侵噬了犬夜叉的脑海，病态的欲望在结界中被无限放大。他端详地上的铁碎牙刀鞘——就是它刚才在杀生丸后背上留下了一条长长的烧痕。

被烫伤的皮肤摸起来凹凸不平，半妖指尖略过时杀生丸身体轻微顿了一下。犬夜叉好奇地触碰了一下刀鞘，没有任何反应。他又试探了几次，才将那东西捏在手里，歪歪头有些不解地看向杀生丸，这副模样引得大妖在心底嗤笑。

本来也不是针对你的。他陡然冒出这样的念头，又觉得这种弱者似的哀怨着实有些可笑。

还不等大妖怪为自己少见的软弱感到悲哀，便被刀鞘结界烫得一整恍惚。犬夜叉对他一别于先前或冷戾或沉默的反应颇有兴趣，尤其察觉到大妖脸上不自觉紧张起来的神色后，更是忍不住抱着人使劲亲吻了一番。

刀鞘沿着大妖白皙的身体逡巡，偶尔兴之所至，半妖将它贴住哪片敏感的皮肤游移一段，就能感觉到内壁死死吸住自己。

结界接触肉体发出几声难听“呲啦”响动，犬夜叉没下死力，往往不过贴上一下就将刀鞘移开，几番折腾其实远没有第一次杀生丸毫无防备压在刀鞘上的疼痛来得剧烈。随着体内性器一波波对敏感处的顶撞，竟然也能带来一些反常的爽感。

身体的真实反应让杀生丸唾弃又无能为力，等犬夜叉差不多尽兴，才半躺靠在妖树粗壮的枝干上嗬嗬喘着粗气。疲惫的身体才刚从方才的辱虐中放松下来，乳头尖锐的灼痛就让他猛一个激灵。

如果此时半妖还尚存理智，大概能看到那双金瞳向他投来的视线里正透着冰冷的杀意。可被妖血和结界支配的犬夜叉只能看到兄长一直倨傲的神色，一瞬间濒临崩溃的模样和眼中蒙上的水气。他抚平杀生丸因为瞬间的激爽和疼痛而蜷缩起来的手指，拉着他触摸两人身体相接的地方，那里湿滑的不行，正不知廉耻地含着半妖的性器翕合。

见大妖脸色微变，他一阵欢愉，掰开对方交缠在自己身体两侧的双腿，用刀鞘对着大腿内侧脆弱的皮肤比划。

杀生丸本能地打起几分精神，但预料中的疼痛迟迟未到，直至身体因为持续的高度紧张的疲乏不得已松懈下来时，冷不防传来的烧灼让他几近失声。

犬夜叉找到了新的乐子，专挑着大妖身上脆弱敏感的部位下手。从未有过的刺激让杀生丸腿根都在颤栗，数度惊起的泪水在脸上留下长长的湿痕。

终于，在半妖不知道第几次恶劣的折辱时，四起的妖风卷着气涡拔地而起。对上大妖血红着双眼的双眼时，有一瞬间，犬夜叉以为自己会被那眼里的恨毒吞没。

暴起的妖力成了无数藤蔓狂欢的盛宴，绞住杀生丸脖颈的地方急速膨胀，扼紧脆弱的要害，直至反抗的力量从疯狂渐到衰弱。

犬夜叉回过神来的时候，他早已经交待在杀生丸体内。大妖此刻正趴在无数藤蔓织成的网中痉挛，过于激烈的高潮使得他瞳孔上翻，性器软软地垂在身前，四溅的浊液沾得到处都是——因为窒息带来的濒死快感，没有得到任何爱抚的性器直接就这么被干得射了出来。

哪怕高潮已经结束，仍有眼泪不受控制地从眼眶流出，浸得鬓角的发丝都泛着水光。犬夜叉忍不住凑过去舔了舔他脸颊上残余着的温热液体，很咸。

  
“哥哥。”

这是他成为傀儡后开口说的第一句话。已经全无气回应的大妖，在听到这声“哥哥”时还是忍不住用已然沙哑的喉音极尽不屑地嗤笑了一声。半妖的掌掴落在他身上，就当杀生丸以为他会再做些什么的时候，结界的另一边远远传来几声怪异的响动。

犬夜叉的双眼逐渐失去了神采，着了魔似的望着声音传来的远方，缓缓起身，循声而去了。

  



End file.
